


I put a spell on you

by Iriline



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: It has been a moment since this raven was around the house but every time she put her cold glare on him, the blackbird flew away. Zelda wasn't a fool. She knew that this bird wasn't a normal one... perhaps it was a familiar, but if it was so, that would mean someone was spying them, and honestly she had enough bullshit to deal with...





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! So here is a little one shot for this fabulous show and honestly... I couldn't resist to write about them ! So here it is for your pleasure ! Leave a comment it's always good to know what you thought of this text !
> 
> Enjoy !

It has been a moment since this raven was around the house but every time she put her cold glare on him, the blackbird flew away. Zelda wasn't a fool. She knew that this bird wasn't a normal one... perhaps it was a familiar, but if it was so, that would mean someone was spying them, and honestly she had enough bullshit to deal with. With a pseudo-terrorist who almost blew out the Vatican, a teenage witch, and her sister... another witch watching their lives? She had to make a plan as quickly as possible to put a hand on this filthy bird. 

«Hilda? » Called the eldest while reading a Japanese newspaper. 

« uh... yes ? » asked the other witch coming to the table where her sister was sitting.

« Haven't you noticed something strange lately ? » asked Zelda keeping her eyes to the piece of paper. 

« Sabrina did something wrong ? » asked Hilda preoccupied. 

The older woman folded her newspaper and looked right at her sister's big blue eyes. She looked pissed for a moment but recomposed herself while taking a deep breath. Yes, she is trying to calm herself down but honestly... just for that she would have stopped this conversation... but Hilda got a point. The teen was about to make them killed or worse. 

« No ! Urgh... we will talk about it later but there is a raven always looking at our windows. »

« Oh yes! I've seen it! What a beautiful beast isn't it ? » exclaimed the youngest.

« It's a familiar Hilda. » replied Zelda with a stern voice.

« Oh…! So...? »

« Oh, Hilda why can't you see the danger behind it! A witch is spying on us! »

« Well, that does make sense... but are you sure about the fact that the bird is a familiar? »

« No... » This was painful to admit it but she hadn't any proof yet. 

« Maybe... we can catch it and see what we can do about it... ? » asked Hilda not so sure about this idea.

The look of eldest lightened up at the sound of this idea. That was genius! But she won't say it out loud... she was too proud to admit it though. 

« And then put a spell on it! Hilda, take the landing net... we are going Raven hunting. »

______________

 

« ZELDA !!! I GOT IT !!! » 

After almost five hours hunting this damned bird, Hilda finally caught it. 

« Praise Satan! » Exclaimed the eldest coming back to her sister. «  It's time to play a little... » she said with a devilish tone. 

Whispering latin words, the eldest was casting her spell. They will quickly find who is the one sending this beautiful creature to their house. Once done with it, both sisters let go of the bird. They had to wait now until the bird got back to its owner or its nest... but it was clear to Zelda. But for now, she had to rest and concentrate her mind into the raven's one. She would see with its eyes... isn't it practical? She smiled and turned to her sister.

« Let's go back inside... it's quite cold here. » she said.

« I'll do some tea ! » said the youngest next to the other witch.

« Good idea. »

_____________________

One ring at the door. Silence. Then footsteps coming closer to the entrance. Keys, then it was finally unlocked. Finally opened, a gorgeous brunette was standing face to Zelda.

« Oh, miss Spellman! May I... »

« We have to talk. » she cut abruptly while going into the living room. 

Mary wasn't prepared for this fury. She thought Zelda would be calmer but... it was worse. The ginger was near the raven now and fixed its owner with a controlled rage. Even if she was angry, the sight of the teacher wearing this revealing night-dress was quite thrilling but she was not here for this kind of business. All she wanted was slit this throat of hers! But she can't... too bad. 

« Stolas told me you would come... » said Mary while looking at the bird.

« Of course you knew it since you were spying on us since a moment. But now, all I want to know is why. Say the truth and I won't be too... cruel. » said coldly the ginger looking pissed off.

A smile then a laugh. The brunette was laughing at the saying of the other witch. She knew all too well how Zelda could behave and yes... she was the more likely to kill you without any more reasons than annoyance. But honestly, she was nothing compared to her. After all, she was Lilith, the mother of all demons. But she would have to play it safe though... this one was the more suspicious and wouldn't let her approach Sabrina. She had to win her trust, otherwise, all her plans would be destroyed by this woman, and killing her would make things worse. 

« I wasn't spying all your family... I was looking for you, to be honest. » said the demon.

Zelda almost chocked at those words, but she only raised an eyebrow.

« I beg your pardon? » 

« You should … hum... well, have a sit? »

« No. I don't intend on wasting my time here Ms. Wardwell. Be quick or say nothing. »  
She came nearer to the brunette, her glare threatening her to do anything wrong. She was a little bit smaller than the house's owner. But she wasn't afraid of this woman. There was a long silence then. Both were looking at each other, defying the other... but Lillith had more tricks in her pocket and she won't give up easily... so she came closer to the ginger and kissed her.

All around Zelda was spinning at the moment when Mary's lips stick to hers. She was surprised when she responded briefly to the kiss... but her mind was angrier than ever. She stopped the kiss and slapped the witch. 

« How Dare you !? » 

«  You wanted an answer Ms. Spellman... and I gave it to you. » answered the dark-haired woman while putting her hand over her burning cheek. 

She was surprised by the reaction of the red-head. She might be tensed with all this pressure over her shoulders.. but she will admit that this kiss turned her on and she knew that Zelda wasn't indifferent to it either.

Filled with rage, on the other hand, Zelda went to the door and opened it. She took a new sight of the beautiful woman then she goes... she swears that she will fry the bird if she saw it again.

 

________________________

 

She had to calm down or she would kill someone. So she locked herself in the bathroom and decided to take a bath. Warm water worked well on her nerves. She needed this honestly plus she didn't have so much time for herself lately. With the scandal caused by Sabrina's dark baptism, everything has gone wrong and she had to protect the Spellman's dignity upon the dark church... but well... even she couldn't do a thing about it. 

She got her eyes shut so she could make the best of this calming moment. Everything was perfect. The smell, the water, and the silence. She could feel every inch of her stiff body, melting into this bath. She truly needed this. This day had been exhausting and her loss of control hadn't made things easier... but still! Why would she kiss her in the first place !? She took a deep breath but she couldn't get rid of the sweet sensation of Ms. Wardwell's lips over hers. She was good at kissing and she was curious about what her lips could do on other parts of her body... well, no! This freak was spying them. How can she possibly be excited by this! At the thought of her well-shaped body she shivered... oh no... she was hot. 

She put her hand on her neck, stroking her wet skin gently. The heat of the room plus her own frustration was creating a sensation a need down her core. What a sweet feeling it was! It has been a while since she hadn't felt like that. Even with the high priest, she didn't feel such desire such carnal need. Yes, she needed to be touched, to be fucked, to be hurt, by this woman. Did she put a spell on her? NO WAY !? She picked a deep breath then opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She was alone and she needed some good time, so she let her hand slipped onto her wet body, right to her sweet spot. 

« nnh... » she moaned swiftly.

She wasn't prepared to be honest. It has been a while after all. And only her know how to please herself. She rubbed her clit and with her free hand, she took one of her breasts. It already started to feel good. Shivering and softly moaning, the witch was trying to be as silent as possible. She didn't want Sabrina or even Hilda to find her in such a filthy state! But the fact of possibly being spotted turned her on even more. Oh, how naughty she was... but goodness! How good it was!

She could feel every muscle of her body, stiffing and her back arched as she was reaching the pick of her own pleasure. Then her moans, turned into one final scream as she gripped tightly her tit. 

« YES ! » she cried out. 

But when she came back to reality, she turned red as she realized what she did. She only hoped that nobody had heard her... well her orgasm. 

But something she doesn't know was the fact that the mirrors of this house were enchanted and allowed a certain brunette to watch through them and notice everything happening in this house. And actually... she was watching the older Spellman in action, and what a delightful view she had! She knew at the moment she had created a weakness into the Heart the red-head and she had to pay a little visit... just to ''apologize'' and deepening her grip over Zelda's mind. She will be hers in no time and then goodbye problems!

 

_____________________________

At 10pm the door rang. The red-head almost jumped when she heard it. Who could possibly be here so late at night !? Quickly she put on her night suit and started her way downstairs. Of course, nobody opened to the strangers since everybody was in their own rooms. So she walked with a stern face, ready to throw salt at the face of the stranger... verbally and physically. She opened the door to face the one she did not want to see. Mary Wardwell.

« Haven't I be clear earlier when I said that I didn't want to see you around here ever again ? » she said dryly. 

« Well  
here I am now and it's raining outside... so... may I? »

« Why are you here? » 

« To plant trees! Of course not, I'm here to talk about earlier... we can't let this just standing here without any saying about it. »

« Fine. » answered Zelda, freeing the way for Mary. « We'll go to the parlor so we can talk in private. You will excuse my clothing but you came quite late. »

The chilly atmosphere surrounded them. And the demon knew she would have to be good this time because the witch seemed to be more annoyed than pleased to see her. Well, that was cute... she followed the ginger into big house of the Spellman family. Then she ended up into Zelda's private room. There were a lot of stacks filled with numerous books. Next to the fireplace were standings two comfortable looking sits. 

« Have a sit. » said coldly the witch, presenting one of them. 

« Thank you. » answered Mary while doing what she has been told. 

« You want to talk about the kiss right ? » said Zelda. « that was quite inappropriate you know? » 

« Well, I'm not known to be appropriate Ms. Spellman... I am more the kind of person who is spontaneous about what they feel and what they need... » she said with a seductive smile. 

She knew she touched a weak spot when she saw Zelda shiver at this answer. 

« Keeping everything to ourselves isn't good you know? And the dark lord wanted us to fulfill our desires... and knowing you I think you are as spontaneous as I am... am I right Ms. Spellman? » 

The ginger started to feel hot again at the thought of her own needs. But she got her composure and tried to look as though nothing was happening deep in her body... crap! Why is that happening again !? 

« Of course Ms. Wardwell... »

« Oh please, call me Mary... »

She was a sweet talker thought Zelda. But she won't fall into her charm that easily... but damn! She wanted her! 

« Well, Mary... »

« Good. Now, I want to know, why you responded to the kiss if in the first place you didn't want me to do it. » she stood then came closer to the other witch sitting in front of her. « I could feel so much need in it... you are craving for my touch Ms. Spellman... and I surely can give it to you... all I need is a yes... »

Her chicks reddened instantly as she watched into the eyes of her guest. She was defying her. She must admit that the situation was quite peculiar... even hot to be honest... 

« Who you think I am Mary ? » said dryly the ginger.

« A woman in need... »

A faint smile drew its way into the beautiful face of the brunette, making the red-head shiver. Their faces were so close now... she could feel the breath of Mary and her heart went wild. The last pulsion made her kiss the other, take the head of the demon in her hands in a warm embrace. The demon won... but the taste of Zelda's lips was more than delicious... she wanted more!  
When they finally broke the kiss both of them were into each other's eyes. Zelda's look was so surprised but too excited at the same time. Her breath was wild as for Mary's one... they were both standing in front of each other and were still looking. The atmosphere now was heavy, both hearts were pounding widely into their rib cage. Another pulsion... their lips crashed into each other with desire. 

With strength, the brunette pushed the ginger against one of the stashes where some books fall at the violence of the impact. Gasping, Zelda's desire was growing higher as she gripped her nails on Mary's scalp. The demon was kissing the witch's neck and decided to bite it... and honestly, she didn't regret it when she heard a moan escaping Zelda's lips. So she liked pain? Interesting. Only with this little treatment, Sabrina's aunt was a mess. It has been that long since she hadn't some good time or what? Well, that didn't matter at the moment. She ripped apart Zelda's nightdress revealing this beautiful milky skin which was waiting to be stained by Mary's lipstick. 

« What a beautiful creature we got here... » almost purred the brunette. « And you are already wet for me... » 

She added while slipping a finger between the witch's tight. At the contact of the cold skin of the demon on her private part, she gasped with pleasure and anticipation. 

« You want it that bad uh ? … and what if I do that? »

She put on two fingers into Zelda making her moan even stronger. With quick and expert motions, the dark-haired woman was making the other go to the edge of extasy. She wanted to play a little before letting her go through...

« You shouldn't be too noisy my dear... if Sabrina or your sister hear you... it will be a shame for us... » 

The brunette was right. But it was so good to finally letting go of all this pressure and frustration she had kept for so long... so she put her hand over her mouth to hide her obscene noises. But she was closer to her own climax. She was about to come. All her muscles have stiffened and she was trembling, ready to let everything go. The demon was satisfied by the sight the witch was giving to her.

With all the dexterity she had, Mary pushed her finger deep into Zelda's core, then she clenched them at the right spot making her moan a final time. She had finally reached the pick. Zelda's legs were shaking now as her orgasm has gone through her body. She was panting while looking at Mary. 

« D...Don't say a word about it... please... » she asked.

« Don't worry... this will be our little secret. » answered the demon. 

___________________

 

She hasn't slept that well since a decade. And for once she was in a good mood this morning. She was smiling while drinking her tea and reading her newspaper. Of course, Hilda noticed the strange behavior of her sister but she was glad to see her in such a state, even if it was strange at first. This was about to be a very good day...


End file.
